Trusted
by JuliaPossum
Summary: One flinch was all it took before I was discovered. Just one flinch. Rated T for suggested abuse.


**Hey everyone, guess who's back?**

**So I figured I should probably give you something, now that Halo's over and while going over some of my fanfictions, I discovered this little oneshot.**

**It's a bit sappy and the story line sucks a bit, but I figured it's better than nothing and, on the whole, I quite liked it.**

**So here you go, please read and enjoy. Oh and read the authors note below, I have a bit of news for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: Look, I'll put it like this. If I owned DC, everyone would know it. Trust me.**

**- (Still can't find the line spacer, can anyone tell me where it is? Please?) -**

One flinch was all it took before I was discovered. Just one flinch.

You would've thought I could hide it better, but no. Of course the Bat Brat would figure it out, but I had secretly hoped that it would take longer than this.

"Artemis? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"You're not fine, tell me what's wrong!"

"There's nothing to tell you Robin, because I'm fine!"

"People don't flinch when they're fine."

"You scared me, that's all." It's not a lie. He did scare me. But that's because I saw father instead of him.

"I know I scared you, I want to know why. Because you've never been afraid of me before. Not the 'Bat Brat' as you like to call me sometimes."

"People flinch when you throw your fist at their head Robin, it just happens."

"They don't flinch that violently and then let the fist hit them Artemis. I'm not stupid, what's going on at home, who's hurting you?"

"No one is hurting me! I'm fine!"

"Is it Sportsmaster?"

"I- what? How would I know Sportsmaster?" I start to panic. How does he know?

"One generally knows who their own father is Artemis. Once again, I'm not stupid. And before you freak out entirely, I don't care that he's your father and Cheshire is your sister. You have proven that you can be trusted and you are my friend. What I want to know is if your father is hurting you."

"No, he's not. Leave me alone Robin, I don't need this."

"Don't lie to me Artemis."

"You know what? Fine! FINE! My father has been coming home lately and beating me up for not being a good enough daughter and for failing him and becoming a hero. Are you happy now?" I say, tears beginning to sting at my eyes.

"You don't deserve it Artemis."

"How would you know what I deserve? I'm evil; I was born into a criminal family! I deserve everything he throws at me!"

"You deserve nothing of the sorts Artemis. You're not evil, you're good. You're a hero despite your background; you deserve nothing that he throws at you."

"I- I…" I stutter out and he moves forwards and pulls me into a hug.

"I'll always be here for you Artemis, and so will the rest of the team."

"Not Wally."

"Especially Wally." He pulls away and smiles at me. I find myself smiling back.

"I- Thanks Robin."

"No problem. Now you just leave Sportsmaster to Bats and I, we'll make sure he never touches you again."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Now, I have one more question for you."

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, I thought I could but then you proved me wrong."

"I'll rephrase, can you keep a secret from everyone else not including our resident detectives? And Wally cause I'll tell him?"

"I- I think so?"

He suddenly reaches for his mask and I grab his hand.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? I'm not Wally; you can't just go taking off your mask everywhere!"

He starts to laugh.

"You don't get it do you? I know you're not Wally, I'm telling you my secret identity!"

"You're what?!"

"Telling you my secret identity?"

"But- but why?"

"Because I trust you with my life and I want to be friends with you at school as well."

"You go to my school?"

"We'll laugh about this someday?"

"Wait, that was you? You're Dick Grayson?!"

"The one and only!" He says, pulling off the mask as he goes.

"You- you- you little troll!" I manage out.

"Well yes, that's the nickname I've been given. Have you talked to Babs? You two would love each other, complaining about me being a troll and all."

I suddenly burst into laughter.

"I can't believe this! After all this time it was you! You were right under my nose!"

He starts to laugh too and soon we're both sitting on the floor in giggles.

"Rob? Why are you and Artemis on the floor laughing your faces off? And why aren't you wearing your mask?!"

He takes in a few gasping breaths.

"Calm down Wally, I was just telling Artemis my secret identity, no biggie."

"I- wha- no biggie!" Wally sputters out "Bats will have your head for this!"

"What Bats doesn't know won't hurt him."

"We both know that he knows though!"

"Meh, I'll live. He won't kill me."

"You're insane bro."

"Bat Brat, troll and now insane? I'm starting to feel hurt!"

"Oh come on you little wimp, I'm sure you've dealt with worse" I cut in.

"You wound me Artemis. My heart is bleeding!"

"Why, you got a crush?" Wally teases.

"No, but you do!"

"Dude! Not cool!" he replies and flushes bright red.

Wally has a crush? I wonder who the lucky girl is? Did I say lucky? I meant unlucky. Obviously.

"Come on my fellow musketeers, let's all celebrate our new friendship and knowledge of truths by pranking the members of our team and all becoming honorary trolls!" Robin declares, putting his mask back on.

I look at Wally and shrug my shoulders.

"Sounds like fun to me, I'm in."

"I'm always in Rob, you know that!"

"Well then let's go" he says before swinging up into the roof and releasing his signature cackle.

"Being a ninja again? We can't keep up with you Rob!" Wally says before speeding after his voice.

I chase after the laughs and Wally's protests with a smile on my face.

I'm trusted, Robin trusts me! And Wally actually seems willing to be nice to me, it seems like everything is going right!

Father was wrong, I'm not a disappointment and I don't deserve to be hurt. I'm a hero and I am strong. I am powerful.

I am trusted.

**- (Where is that dang line space?) -**

**So yeah.**

**I hoped you guys liked it. Let me know by reviewing, favouriting and following. If you want. No pressure.**

**So the news is that, after some thought, I have decided that I will do a sequel to Halo.**

**YAAAAAAAY!**

**I'm going to call it Angel or something similar but I'm going to need you guys help. While my imagination is big, sometimes I have trouble coming up with ideas so if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Even if they aren't relevant to anything, I might just make a drabble story or something. Who knows.**

**So I think that's it. Have a lovely rest of day!**

**JuliaPossum**


End file.
